


The Man Under the Mask

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Identity Reveal, M/M, Other, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Bruce decides to finally show Joker his true identity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A concept I've been wanting to write about for awhile. I know Bruce just doesn't show anyone his identity, so i hope I did it ok.

It was just another night in Wayne Manor. Batman lounging on one of the dozen couches in the manor while wearing one of the hundred robes he owned. The fireplace in front of him keeping his feet warm. Nothing about it felt abnormal, unless you could count the presence of The Joker as abnormal. At this point, it was just part of the daily routine. Joker would spend most of the day out and about, but mornings and nights he’d be at the manor. Chatting with Alfred, playing with Robin, or spending time with Batman. Usually, it was the latter. 

Tonight was no different. Joker approached the couch, stretching his arms behind him to express his tiredness. Batman made room for him to sit next to him. Joker happily obliged, plopping down next to him eagerly and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Get Robin to sleep?” Batman asked, attempting to push the mess of green hair in his face away with his chin.

“Mhm…” Joker mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

“Thank you.”

“I can’t believe how hard he crashed after dinner. How hard were you training the kid today?” 

“He’s got to learn one way or another, Jokes. Even if that involves practicing masterbuilding for three hours straight. Eventually he’ll learn everything that I do. When I’m done training him, he’ll probably be an even more skilled fighter than I am.”

“I don’t know about that, Bats. It seems pretty hard to top your skills.” Joker said, letting out a yawn at the end

“I’m gonna have to put up the mask and cape one day.” Batman rested an arm over Joker’s shoulders and leaned against him.

“Well, I hope I’m there to see the day.”

“Why’s that?” Batman asked, raising a brow.

“Cause then I’ll finally get to see your face, silly! Though you probably won’t give up your vigilante ways till you’re a hundred so, you’ll probably be too old and wrinkly for me to even recognize you by then.”

Batman chuckled and shook his head. He knew how much Joker wanted to see his face, but he still wasn’t ready yet. 

Wait, was he? He thought for a moment. 

Joker and him had been together for some time. Officially, at least. There had been a time before they finally put a label on their relationship. A lot of that involved flirting and stolen kisses. Now they could lay together in what seemed almost like peace. Sure, Joker still liked to carry out his regular villainess ways when he could, and Batman would stop him whenever he did. However, it never affected what they had. Their relationship really was something special. It would be considered odd by many, but to them it worked perfect for the other. Joker even made time to visit, which Batman admired to a great extent. They were comfortable and open with each other.

So why hadn’t Bruce shown him his identity yet?

Deep down, he knew the answer. 

He was afraid.

Not of Joker telling the public, by now he’d grown to believe that would not be information Joker wouldn’t willingly share. Instead, Bruce was afraid of what Joker would think of the man under the mask. Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s most famous playboy, bachelor, billionaire, and company man. Would the fact he had so much power and money change the way Joker felt about him? Bruce knew Joker by now, and he wanted to believe it wouldn’t. 

Joker had brought Bruce up a few times before, given Joker’s belief was that he was Batman’s roommate out of all things. He didn’t have much of an opinion on Bruce, other than occasionally complementing his home or questioning his lack of presence in the house.

So, Bruce had no idea what to expect from Joker once he found out who was under the mask. 

“Hey, Bats. You alright? You went quiet for a few minutes there.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking, I guess.”

“What’s on that noggin of yours?” Joker looked up at him curiously.

“I’m just considering things. Well, a thing. Singular. I have been for awhile.”

“Go one.” Joker was interested now.

Maybe tonight could finally be the night. Where he could finally let go and show him the man behind Batman. The man who he truly was.

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for awhile now, but I’ve always held myself back. It used to be because I hadn’t grown to trust you yet. I realize now that’s more because of my own self doubts. I want to try to overcome that, though.” 

He took a deep breath in and tried to relax himself. Joker was staring at him wide eyed, eager to hear what it was he sad to say

“Joker, I want to show you my identity.”

“What!?” 

Joker almost flew back enough to fling himself off the couch.

“Bats, are you serious? Now? I’m not prepared for this. I should’ve gotten a week’s notice at least.”

“I just feel like it’s the right time, Joker. I want you to see me; the real me.”

“Oh come on, Bats. Is the man under the mask really that different?”

“We have the same morals, wants and needs. However, one can risk it all while the other has to play it safe.”

“If you say so… but, really?” Joker pushed himself closer to Batman,“After begging you for so long, you're finally going to show that mug of yours?”

Batman nodded, making Joker grin widely in response. Batman breathed and lifted his hands up. He was about to tug the cowl off, but he stopped. 

There it was again, that fear holding him back. 

Joker’s smile slowly faded and he looked at him with a confused expression. 

“What's wrong? Do you want me to cover my eyes first?”

“No, Joker. It's not that. I… I can't take it off for some reason.”

“Huh? But, why say you're going to if you won't do it in the end.”

“Ugh, I don't know.” Batman put his head in his hands and sighed. 

Yes, he did know. He just had to tell him.

“It's not that I don't want to, Jokes. Because I really want do, but I'm afraid of what you'll think of the man under the mask.”

“Batman,” Joker set his legs in his lap and rested an arm over his shoulder, “I'm the Clown Prince of Crime. An evil villain who's tried to destroy the city numerous times. You can't really get any worse than that. I have no place to judge, unless you're a police officer…”

“No,” Batman let out a soft chuckle, “I'm not.”

“Good. Then you don't have to worry, okay?” 

Batman wanted to believe that he didn't have to be. His hands fidgeted against his knees nervously. Joker gripped one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. 

“I won't laugh or anything, I promise.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Batman lifted his hands and placed them atop his cowl. His grip faltered, so he looked into Joker's eyes. They were wide and expectant. He couldn’t stop now.

“Listen, Joker. No matter what you think of the man under the mask, just know it's still the same man hates you with all his heart. Hates and loves.”

Joker smiled softly at the addition of the word love, a word they'd only started using occasionally. Both deep down enjoyed hearing it.

Batman tried to tug again, but then let go. Instead he took Joker's hands and set them atop the mask instead. Joker stared at his hands, then into Batman's eyes. 

“You do it. You’ll be able to brag to the other villains about how you personally unmasked Batman. That and I don’t want to back out again.”

“If you say so, Bats.”

Batman nodded at him and slowly felt the cowl begin to be lifted from his head. As his vision was blocked out by part of the mask, he closed them shut and took a deep breath in as he prepared himself to finally look at Joker as if it was for the first time. As Bruce.

As the edges of the helmet gave way to his hair, he opened his eyes finally. Ready to see Joker’s reaction.

Joker was staring at him. His eyes opened wide and face unreadable. The cowl was still in his grasp, but slowly lowered as he took all of him in. Bruce grinned nervously, unsure of really what to say.

“You ok, Joker?” Bruce asked.

“Oh…” Joker sat up, surprised at hearing the sound of his regular voice. 

“Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce nodded. Joker’s face was beginning to flush, a reaction Bruce hadn’t been expecting at all. Actually, his own face felt hot as well. Guess he had a reason to be a bit embarrassed, but Joker?

“Haha…” Those few chuckles escaped Joker’s throat, “Hahaha!”

“What? H-hey! You said you weren’t going to laugh!” Bruce was concerned, watching the villain begin to bellow out laughter all of a sudden. 

Joker’s laughing was hysterical now, clutching his stomach and chest heaving. He was trying to calm himself down, but those famous chortles kept coming out.

“I-I can’t believe, this whole time. Haha, Bruce Wayne. Gotham City’s most handsome and wealthiest man, has been with me! Gotham’s greatest villain!” Joker shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes.

Bruce’s cheeks was burning now and he covered his face. Joker grabbed his hands, however, and pulled them away, staring into his eyes with wonder.

“You know, it all actually makes sense in a way. I mean, how else could you afford all those sweet gadgets and vehicles! Now I understand why you live here, in Wayne Manor. Duh!”

Joker kept on laughing, laying his face down on the back of Bruce’s hands. Bruce didn’t exactly know what to take from his reaction, yeah he was laughing, but sometimes he did when he was upset.

“So… you’re ok with me being Bruce Wayne?”

Joker peeked up at him, a brow raised.

“Ok? More than ok. Geez, I’m actually quite flustered right now actually.”

“Really? Why?” 

“Well, just look at me! I’d never expect someone like you to… you know. With me.” Joker pressed his lips against his knuckles and laughed some more.

Bruce smiled at him, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He took his hands from his grasp and pulled him back into his arms. Joker gasped softly, Bruce’s face only inches away from his.

“Do you have a thing for Bruce Wayne or something?” 

“Well, I mean who doesn’t.” Joker giggled.

“Mhm. Guess I’ve been worrying for nothing then.” Bruce pressed his face against Joker’s cheek, letting out a breath. 

“Worrying? Did you think I wouldn’t be totally into Bruce Wayne?”

“I was more worried about how you viewed Bruce Wayne, aside from his looks and wealth.”

“Never really had an opinion on the guy. Since I didn’t know him personally. But, now that I do. I have to say, Bruce Wayne is quite a guy. Risking his life for his family and others. Keeping fit to fight villains like me. Using his wealth to help build this town no matter how many times I try to tear it down. As annoying as it is for me, from a regular person’s viewpoint… you're a good man, Brucey.”

“Brucey?” Bruce frowned.

“Like that? I do.” 

“I'll get used to it.” Bruce pulled away to look at him again. “But, thank you. That takes a big weight off my chest, hearing that from you.”

“No prob, handsome.” Joker batted his eyelids and bit his lip.

“Alright, that's enough.” 

Bruce dipped Joker in his lap, pulling his head toward his own to kiss him on the lips. He felt Joker grin against his mouth and he giggled.

“Bruce Wayne loves me.” He sang.

“Shut up.” Bruce said as he pulled away briefly.

“Bruce Wayne is mine.”

“Stop.” Bruce couldn't help but smile.

Joker wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the two of them closer together as they smooched. Joker ran a hand through his hair, petting it with a chuckle. 

“Dad?” 

Bruce’s head shot up to see Dick standing at the bottom of the stairs. Joker peeked over the couch, still entangled in Bruce’s arms. Dick gasped and looked back and forth between the two.

“You have your mask off! Wait, did you finally show him?” 

“Yes, Dick. I did.”

“It's about time!” Dick exclaimed. 

He ran to join them and jumped across the two. 

“Oof!” Joker went as Dick landed on his stomach.

“This is so great, now we all know who we are!” Dick hugged both of them happily.

Bruce looked down at Joker and smiled. Joker laughed and hugged Dick.

“The Super duo billionaire and son, and their villain. Not exactly an ideal family.” Joker said.

“No, but I think it's perfect.” Dick said with a smile, then a yawn. 

“Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, I carried you all the way up the stairs too.” Joker commented. 

“I heard Joker laughing really hard and came to see what was up. I say it was worth it…” Dick’s eyes began to droop and his head fell back against Joker’s chest. 

“I think he's out again.” 

“Looks like it, perhaps we can have a relaxation day tomorrow.” Bruce said, holding the two of them close.

“That'll be nice. Spend time with the kid,” he looked up at him with a grin, “and my man, Brucey.” Joker chuckled and closed his eyes.

“I don't think I'm going to get tired of calling you that.”

“Yep, I don't think so either.” Bruce shook his head and laid back against the couch.

“And I promise, I won't tell anyone your secret. It's too rich to spill…” 

“Thanks, Jokes.”

The three eventually dozed off together. Discovered later by Alfred doing his nightly chores. He stopped and watched the trio. The first thing he noticed was Bruce’s mask was missing. He was proud of him for finally revealing himself to Joker. It had been long overdue.

The next thing he noticed was Bruce himself. It'd been a long time since he'd seen Bruce so content. It reminded him of when Thomas and Martha would lay with the younger boy. The look on Bruce’s face back then mirrored the one he had currently. Smiling, relaxed, and with his family surrounding him.

It's all Alfred ever wanted for him.

He brought them a blanket and set it across them comfortably. Looking at them one last time he crossed his arms and returned to his chores. He couldn’t help but smile warmly as he did so.


End file.
